Camp Midgard
''"We will stand through Ragnarok"--Camp motto'' Camp Midgard id currently in L'anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland which is where Leif Ericson landed in 994 a.d. PlacesEdit BarracksEdit The barracks is a huge hall divided into subdivisions; one for each minor god, and one for unclaimed demigods. Big HouseEdit The Big House is a large wooden lodge where Sif, the camp director resides. Urd and her two sisters Verdandi and Skuld as goddesses of fate are located in the attac, and acts as the Oracle for the camp. *Attic *Infirmary Dining HallEdit The dining hall is a wooden hall, and has eighteen tables in it; one for each cabin and one for Sif and the staff. The food is set up similarly to the Greek camp, having goblets that fill with whatever you ask them to. Tall metal brasiers line the walls. LibraryEdit The library is a great hall with many shelves that go all the way to the ceiling, filled with thousands of scrolls and tablets.There are ladders at various locations around the hall, which can be moved in order to get at books that are at or near the top of the shelves. Most of the books are traslated to Norse. There is a porch facing the training area which has a few rocking chairs on it, so you can go outside to read. '''Book Dock '''Edit The docks are filled with thirty longboats each carring 10 warrirors anf five rowers on each side. Camp TraditionsEdit There is a tournament held every week in the arena, and all campers are required to participate. The winners of the tournaments are held in great esteem and aloud to wear the camp's bear sark (bear skin coat) for the week. Also, all new campers are required to pass a challenge in order to prove themselves worthy of being children of the gods. Each test is specifically modified to test the camper's wits and fighting skills, and require them to face their fatal flaws. Camper who do not pass the test are not allowed to enter the camp, and are left to die. Weak demigods are not allowed in the camp, and they are automatically thrown out of camp if any major weakness is found. However if a demigod who was sent to die is found a year later they have proven their survival abilties and are aloud back into the camp. StaffEdit *Sif: Camp director; the Norse goddess of home, field, and the crop. She volunteered to be the camp director because none of the other gods wanted to. *Ótr: Activities director; a dwarf who has the power to shape-shift. List of Tournament WinnersEdit #Sven Jennson (repeated) #Ixchel Maddox Notable CampersEdit *Sven Jennson a son of Thor *David Frodar a son of Lofn *Ixchel Maddox a daughter of Heimdall *Mánadís Aamodt a daughter of Skaoi *Šárka "Sar" Capello a daughter of Loki *Aino De Haven a daughter of Rán *Morana Valdis a daughter of Hel *Amarantha Eira a daughter of Eir *Coda Montgomery a son of Tyr *Emile Osgardi a son of Odin *Diana Mirage a dughter of Skadi